The invention relates to apparatus or equipment which restrains a swimmer at a particular point in a swimming tank for the training of swimmers of any proficiency level and/or facilitating physical therapy.
Numerous prior art swimming tank, side mounted restraining devices for training swimmers have been developed with the objective of allowing the swimmer to exercise freely while confining him to a middle area of the swimming tank. Such a device is advantageous in training novice swimmers in that their performance may be monitored by an instructor in a stationary situation at tankside, obviating the necessity for constant pursuit on the deck in order that the instructor maintain his view of, and communications with, the swimmer. Advanced swimmers may utilize the device for strengthening the body muscles employed in competitive swimming and for facilitating technique training where the advanced swimmer may concentrate on his performance without concern for repeated turns and possible obstructions.
For example, the swimming apparatus described in U.S. Pat. No. 3,512,416, issued May 19, 1970 to George Hohwart, constitutes one prior art design wherein a rigid oversize waist band with relatively rotatable inner and outer members fits around the waist of the swimmer to support him while using the device. While effective, such suspension designs have been shown to create an artificial support environment for the swimmer which is not advantageous for advanced training purposes. Additionally, suspension designs are generally bulky and cumbersome, and when in position at poolside they often create a formidable obstacle to others in and about the swimming pool area. It is also important that such apparatus not be difficult to move out of position when not being used.
Other aquatic training devices disclosed in the prior art include that set forth in U.S. Pat. No. 3,861,675, issued Jan. 21, 1975 to Robert Thornes Hopper. This device overcomes the artificial support aspect for the swimmer and provides for the variable loading of counterweights on the device through a pulley system to vary the restraining force which the swimmer must overcome in training for competitive swimming events particularly. It may be seen that such prior art devices are effective training mechanisms, but do require space alongside the pool and generally some poolside modification. Neither aspect facilitates versatility in use.
It would be an advantage therefore to provide lightweight portability in a device which would not require modification of the pool or pool deck. The apparatus of the present invention provides such a structure by incorporating a pivotal support frame which is secured by the force of the swimmer without modification of the pool wall or deck. Moreover, the present application improves upon and simplifies prior art belt constructions for securing the position of the belt about the waist of the swimmer and avoiding discomfort during use.